


Emotions

by FlyingPig225



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, adorableness, kinda OOC, only a bit tho, wah this is so cute i can't even, wrote this for #shizayaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPig225/pseuds/FlyingPig225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya have a wide range of emotions for the other. Drabbles in each chapter. Suuuuuuper fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my sweet cinnamon rolls! I am back again, and I'm super pumped! I recently absolutely fell in love with Shizaya, so I thought, "Well, it's Shizaya Week, so why don't I start my writing account up again with Shizaya?" So that's what I'm doing. Also, thank you for all the Kudos on my "Locked In A Closet" story! I feel very loved. :-) anyway, I hope you enjoy these, because I've perfected every one for your liking. Enjoy!

Fear of losing him. 

There had been too many close calls; Shizuo had been shot, stabbed, whacked and strangled, and he hadn’t died. But this was serious. A knife dug deep into his chest, blood staining the metal red and the exposed chest with it. Izaya knew Shizu-chan was strong, but he could almost feel the life, the soul pouring out of Shizuo with every drop of blood that hit the concrete. He needed to call Shinra. He needed to try to keep Shizuo alive. What would Izaya do without him? He didn’t know, and that scared him. He always knew. He tok off his jacket, wrapping it around the wound so the blood wouldn’t drain as quickly, maybe even stop for a moment. He dialed Shinra’s number and prayed for the first time in years for him to pick up. Thankfully, he did. “Izaya…?” Shinra asked. “Shinra! Please, send Celty! Shizu-chan is dying!” Izaya didn’t know he was crying until he felt warm, wet trails of droplets fall down his face instead of cold rain. “Shizuo? Oh crap! Celty, Celty!” The service cut out, and the phone shattered as Izaya dropped it on the concrete. He didn’t even tell Shinra where he was located. Maybe Celty would know. She had that type of intuition, right? Minutes felt like years as Izaya stared into closed hazel eyes, pleading for the man not to die. Every few seconds, Izaya would check Shizuo’s pulse. It was slowly fading, as if Izaya’s jacket hadn’t helped at all. “No, no..” Izaya whispered, as he heard the roar of Celty’s motorcycle in the distance. “Don’t give up now, Shizu-chan.” 

Izaya fiddled with his thumbs as he sat in a plush chair in Shinra’s living room. Celty sat on the couch, a worried aura surrounding the two of them. “Are you alright?” She typed. Izaya gave her a ghost of a smile. “I’m trying to be. Celty…what if Shizu-chan doesn’t make it?” Izaya asked worriedly. Celty reached out a comforting hand to brush the information brokers’. “You know Shizuo is strong,” she typed, “Don’t doubt him.” Izaya nodded and sighed. Celty was right. Then again, she usually was. He couldn’t lose faith in Shizuo. He never lost faith in Izaya. He always supported him, wanted to make him happy, even if that meant his life was on the line. Their relationship was strong. Izaya blinked back tears. “People can…break so easily. Even Shizu-chan.” He whispered to Celty. “They can. That’s why they protect one another.” Celty typed. Izaya chuckled. “You have a point. But why make them so weak, in a world so harsh?” He asked. “That is a question I don’t have an answer to.” Celty typed, and it felt like if she could, she would be smiling. Izaya sighed again, looking away from the Dullahan. “I wish you did.” Izaya muttered. Fear slowly began to eat away at him. Why was Shinra taking so long? Was it really that bad? Or was he refraining from telling them the truth: Shizu-chan was dead. No, Izaya thought, He’s not dead.” 

After a tense two hours, Shinra walked out, sweat on his forehead and blood staining his coat. “Well, I have to get a new one of these.” He laughed, before sitting down. “So, Shizuo is stable, but he’s using a breathing machine right now. He would’ve died if Izaya hadn’t called when he did.” Shinra continued. Izaya looked at the floor, downcast. “Will he be okay soon?” He sounded like a small child. “He’ll be alright, but it will take time. It may take him 3 months for him to even wake up, to be honest.” Shinra stopped when he saw Izaya’s face go white. Shinra pulled his best friend into a tight hug, and Izaya buried his face in Shinra’s shoulder. “I want my Shizu-chan back.” Izaya whispered, his tears mixing with the blood on Shinra’s lab coat. It make the material pink. “We all do, Izaya.” Shinra agreed, and Celty pulled into the hug. Izaya broke down between them. What if Shizu-chan never woke up? Izaya decided that there were too many what ifs, and too less it wills. 

Magical Time Skip, have a free cookie ~

Izaya was about to run a comb through his hair when his phone rang. The caller ID was “Four Eyed Doctor”, which was secret code for Shinra. “Yello,” Izaya greeted, before the underground doctor nearly broke his eardrums. “SHIZUO IS AWAKE, IZAYA! COME NOW!” Shinra yelled, and then hung up without another word. Excitement and something a bit more passionate coursed through his veins as Izaya combed his hair and brushed his teeth quickly. He totally forgot about his car, and ran all the way there, out of breath yet overcome with joy. Izaya tried to compose himself before knocking on the door. A moment passed before Celty opened the door, waving happily and then inviting him inside. She gently tugged on Izaya’s sleeve, too tired and lazy to type. After all, it was 7am in the morning. When Izaya reached the room, warm tears immediately traveled down his cheeks. Shizuo sat upright in bed, eating a bowl of chicken noodle soup. His eyes flickered up to Izaya, and he started crying as well. “Izaya…” Shizuo said, as Izaya hopped onto the bed beside him. “Shizuo..” He didn’t want to ruin the moment with nicknames as he held his almost-lost lover in his arms. Their gazes met, and so did their lips. Shizuo’s were dry and chapped from being in a coma for so long, but Izaya didn’t mind. The moved gently together, before needing air a few moments later. “I was so afraid I’d lost you.” Izaya whispered, snuggling in the crook of Shizuo’s neck, the other two people in the room being forgotten. 

“Me too, Izaya. Me too.”


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah, as you've noticed I've updated this super fast. The reason is I've had all these stories in my other log, so I'm just copying and pasting them. Alright, I'll stop holding you up from reading my story. Enjoy!

Shizuo’s blood boiled. 

Izaya was hanging out with Namie. They were spending the day together. And Shizuo didn’t like it at all. 

He thought about starting a fight with Izaya, but Namie was also extremely smart and strong in her own ways. That didn’t mean he had to deal with it, though. Namie should’ve known that Izaya was his, and only his. 

So, naturally, Shizuo took up Izaya’s job for once. He spyed on them.

10:26am, in Yum Yum Pancake Diner

Izaya sat down across from Namie, laughing at something she had said. Namie was actually kind of okay, even though she only worked for him. He didn’t want to be romantically involved with her or anything, but deep inside she was fun-loving. Seiji was always sucking up her time, so Izaya crushed her phone and forced her to spend the day with him. 

Shizuo glared at them from behind a menu a few tables over. His sunglasses hid his mocha brown eyes, but he didn’t want Izaya to see the cashmere bartender outfit he always wore. Instead, he wore a gray sweatshirt from his brother’s old college and washed out jeans. He stared at Izaya and Namie menacingly, and Shizuo could tell Izaya felt it. But when Izaya looked his way, he pretended to look at his phone and text absentmindedly. Shizuo watched at what they talked about; apparently it was something funny because they laughed a lot. An uncomfortable feeling bubbled in Shizuo’s gut, and he didn’t like it.

11:32am, in Ikebukuro Park

“Seiji and I used to come here all the time,” Namie said softly, running her pale hand over the slide. Izaya frowned. “Well, Seiji isn’t here, so quit talking about him.” Izaya said flatly, grabbing her arm and taking her onto the swings. “Is someone jealous?” She laughed. “N-no! I told you, I’m doing this for your sake.” Izaya said, shooting her a small glare. “Right.” Namie said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. In all honesty, she couldn’t deny that she didn’t like Izaya slightly more than a co-worker. She almost felt out of character when she was around him. Since when did she laugh? “Anyhow, come swing with me. Later we can get ice cream and go do something else.” Izaya said girlishly, trying to make Namie laugh. Izaya felt bad for Namie. She always had so much pressure, not that he really cared. He was only doing this so she wouldn’t look so droopy around the office all day. He still didn’t have much of a heart. 

Shizuo watched them as they swung back and forth on the swings. He sat on a nearby bench, taking his sunglasses off. He heard the familiar roar of Celty’s motorcycle, and wondered what she was doing here, when she sat next to him. “Shizuo, why do you look so out of character?” She typed suddenly. “Heh. Am I really that obvious?” Shizuo asked. “Not really, but I know you when I see you.” Celty insisted. Suddenly, Celty’s phone rang. It was from Shinra. She listened to him for a moment, before snapping her fingers once and hanging up the phone. “Sorry I couldn’t stay longer. I have to go see Shinra. Goodbye, Shizuo, and good luck with Izaya.” Her tone was filled with amusement. Shizuo’s face turned crimson, and he nearly missed when Namie and Izaya got up to get ice cream.

2:18pm, Russia Sushi

They hadn’t done that much after they had gotten ice cream. It was around 12:15 at the time, so they then went to a movie theater and watched some stupid kids movie about a bunny police officer. It also had a fox in it, Izaya thought. He’d never admit it, but he actually really liked the movie. After that, they headed to Russia Sushi to get lunch before Namie went back home to stupid Seiji. That was his nickname now. As they sat down at their table, Izaya noticed a blonde haired man with a gray sweatshirt on walk in. He looked a lot like Shizu-chan, the face and all. Izaya shook his head. He must miss him a bit. 

Shizuo sighed inwardly as Izaya and Namie walked into Russia Sushi. Simon would notice him, for sure. As he walked up to the place, Simon stopped him and grinned broadly. “You never been to Russia Sushi. Come! It good.” Simon insisted, pushing him towards the doors. Shizuo smiled gently (or at least tried to) and walked inside, thanking Simon. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in. He spotted Izaya and Namie sitting at a nearby table. He glared at Namie, before getting a table of his own. He felt Izaya look at him. He must be getting suspicious. Izaya and Namie finished a few minutes before Shizuo did, and they walked out. Too bad the doors weren’t see through. Shizuo quickly left about 500 yen before leaving quickly, spotting Izaya and Namie walking down the sidewalk. He jaywalked down the street and caught up to them, walking behind them closely. 

2:47pm, near Namie’s house. 

Namie saw her house near the curb, and she smiled softly. “Thanks for taking me places today, Izaya.” She said. “Hmph. You needed it.” Izaya said, smirking. Namie smirked right back. Shizuo noticed something that made him go over the edge. Namie wrapped her pointer finger around Izaya’s, and he didn’t pull away. Shizuo gritted his teeth, and let his emotions take over. He grabbed the hood of Izaya’s jacket and pulled him into a nearby alleyway. He covered Izaya’s mouth so he couldn’t scream, and he pinned him against a dirty brick wall. Shizuo smashed his lips against Izaya’s, savoring the taste of bitter coffee and witty remarks. Izaya threw a punch at Shizuo, but the larger male didn’t flinch. He kissed the black-haired male for a couple more moments before he tore away, glaring at him hardly. “You’re mine, and only mine.” He growled, and a soft smirk crossed Izaya’s face. “It was you all this time.” He nearly laughed, ringing his arms around the unnatural blonde’s neck. They kissed one more time, this time a bit more understanding and passionate, before Izaya said,

“Somebody gets a bit too jealous when I’m with other people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know this one was a bit OOC. I tried to make it less OOC as possible, but I have a slight feeling that I failed. Anyhow, see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent 2 ENTIRE WEEKS working on this single chapter. The things I do for you guys. Anyway, enjoy!

"You're seriously making me do this?" 

Shizuo stared down at Shinra, who was smirking proudly. Izaya stood next to the ex-bartender, a confused look on his face. "Why did we even agree do this?" He said, to no one in particular. "Because, me and Celty both agree you guys would look adorable in one another's clothing!" Shinra exclaimed. Celty nodded. Shizuo's cheeks turned pink. "B-but his jacket! It smells like flea!" The unnatural blonde retorted. "I know you love my smell, Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased. Shizuo's face turned even pinker. "Shut up." He muttered. "Anyway! Both of you, change out of these clothes," Shinra motioned to them, "but only the outer garments. Please." This time, both the former bartender and information broker turned red. "Go! You have five minutes." They both ran to their seperate rooms, stripping off all clothing items except for their boxers. Izaya was fairly quick, and finished in two minutes. "Hurry up, Shizu-chan! I don't like sitting in someone else's room naked!" Izaya yelled. "I'm waiting for you, flea!" Izaya heard the response down the hall. Izaya's cheeks turned pink. Shinra knocked on Izaya's door. "Come in," the brunette said. Shinra walked in, picking up all the discarded clothing off the floor. "Be back in a moment!" Shinra sang, and walked back out. Izaya rolled his eyes. Like he said, Shinra returned a few moments later with Shizuo's infamous bartender outfit. Shinra shut the door behind him. "This means I get to wear Shizu-chan's sunglasses!" Izaya thought happily, slipping the white blouse on. It was one size too big, but it would have to do. A few minutes passed, and Izaya had to admit, he looked hot. The bow tie, the shoes, the sunglasses. Izaya now understood why Shizuo liked them so much. Back in Shizuo's room, he also understood why Izaya liked his outfit so much. It was so soft, and so cottony. He just wanted to snuggle in it for all eternity. He blushed at his thoughts. "Are you guys ready?" Shinra called from the living room. "Yep!" They yelled in unison. They both stepped out, and Celty caught Shinra as he fainted. "You two look...adorable." She typed, her tone happy. Shizuo blushed. "Oh, Shizu-chan, your glasses are fantabulous. Just saying." Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed again. "Well, your sweater is really soft.." Shizuo trailed off, absentmindedly twirling a piece of fuzz between his fingers. "Ha, thank you." Izaya replied, winking. 

Shizuo smiled at him. "Now, for the other part of your dare!" Shinra said, popping out of Celty's arms happily. "This was a...dare?" The two enemies said unison. "Duh!" Shinra said happily. "Anyhow, you guys have to wear these outfits all day. Outside. In public." He said. "Heck no!" Izaya wailed. "People will think I've quit being an information broker, and I'm a bartender now! All my hard work would be ruined!" Izaya moaned, putting his face into his hands. "Quit overracting. What about me? I smell like you! People will think I--" They both blushed. "We get the idea." Shinra said, his mouth turning into a thin line. "But it'll still be hilarious. And how do we know you didn't, last night?" Shinra smirked. Shizuo's face turned bright red. "S-shut up." Izaya noticed his discomfort. "Let's get this over with, Shizu-chan." He said, grabbing the unnatural blonde's wrist. Shizuo nodded, and they both walked out the door. "Bye!" Shinra yelled. "Are you sure this will work?" Celty typed. Shinra winked at her. "I know it will."

Shizuo and Izaya walked side-by-side on the pavement, directing their gazes away from each other. They heard other people whisper things, like "Holy crap! Is that Shizuo and Izaya?" or "Why are they wearing the other's clothes?" Shizuo thought it was plain obivious, but anyone would've thought that if they knew the answer. "Hurry up," Izaya whispered, speeding up his pace. "Why are we going so fast?" Shizuo whispered back. "Because I don't want to be seen in your clothes." Izaya said, crossing his arms. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Shizuo asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Nothing, it's just...they might get the wrong idea." The brunette said. "Heh. I think they already have." Shizuo said. They reached their apartment building in five minutes. They coincidentally lived right next door to one another, so you could understand how nice it was. When they walked in the lobby, Tom looked at Shizuo with a worried expression. "Where the hecl have you been? I've been waiting in the lobby for--what are you wearing?" The debt collector said, motioning to Shizuo. "We switched outfits. Shinra dared us to." Shizuo said plainly. Tom stood still for a moment, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Shizuo glared at his boss menacingly, making him shut up. "You're lucky we don't have work today. But I am taking both you and Izaya to Russia Sushi with me." Tom said happily. Izaya glanced at Shizuo worriedly, and the unnatural blonde returned the gaze. Tom cackled all the way there.

"Shizuo! Izaya! What you wearing?" Simon asked, still grinning his famous smile. "Shinra made us switch outfits for the day." Izaya answered. "Oh. You come to Russia Sushi with Tom, yes?" Simon asked. "Yeah." Shizuo nodded. "Okay. Eat lots!" Simon said happily, and continued handing out tickets. "Weird, that guy is." Izaya said thoughtfully, as Shizuo pushed the door open. "I have to agree with you on that one." Shizuo replied. Tom followed them, sitting down at a table. "Anyhow, you know you're going to have rumors going around now, right?" The debt collector said. They both nodded glumly. "You know, maybe you could clear up those rumors. By making them happen." Tom winked, and Shizuo turned red. "Um, how about no? Our personal lives have nothing to do with you, Tom-san." Izaya said. "Hey, I wasn't talking about you. I know Shizuo has a crush on you." Shizuo's face turned even redder. "I do not!" He exclaimed. "You tell everything when you're drunk, Shizuo. Both me and Izaya know this." Tom said quietly. Izaya nodded. "I hate both of you." He said, burying his head on the table. Izaya rubbed his back for a moment, before realizing what he was doing. They finished lunch, sharing a small conversation here and there. Tom said he was going to pay for it, so the two enemies could go on ahead. They thanked Tom, and went back into what they would call Hell that day.

Izaya walked in his apartment, absentmindedly tugging on Shizuo's bartender suit. It did smell really nice...wait, what? But that meant Shizuo smelled nice! Izaya shook his head, laid back on his couch. He was about to close his eyes when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He yelled tiredly. "Shizuo!" The voice on the other side of the door said loudly. "It's open!" Izaya called, and he heard the door squeak. Shizuo walked into the living room, sitting on the couch quietly. Izaya didn't bother sitting up. "What do you want?" He groaned. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the protazoan. "About what Tom said, about me liking you..." Shizuo trailed off. Izaya was wide awake. "What of it?" Izaya said softly, sitting next to him. "Well, it's kinda true." He said, looking down at the floor. "Of course it is," Izaya murmured, before holding Shizuo's chin and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips meet softly, and Shizuo felt like he was on fire. Damn, Izaya's lips tasted good. Wait, what? Nevermind, it didn't matter. Shizuo snaked his arms around the flea's neck, slightly tickling the pale skin above his shirt. Izaya broke the kiss from laughing too hard. "Lord, you're ticklish!" Shizuo laughed, tickling Izaya's stomach. "Hah! Stop!" Izaya laughed, trying and failing to push away the ex-bartender's hands.

Izaya didn't mind being embarrassed anymore. 


	4. Contentedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah. I started this fic today, and I'm ending it today. I've missed writing a lot. Anyhow, in 1 day, we have 100 hits. THAT'S CRAZY, YOU GUYS! I love you all, and I can't wait to see you in my next fic. Bai!

"Stop moving!" Izaya groaned, glaring at the back of Shizuo's head. "Sorry. It hurts, though!" He said defensively. "Oh, stop your whining. You called me over here in the first place." Izaya retorted. It was true, actually. Shizuo had called Izaya over (don't ask how he has the flea's phone number) and asked him to help him dye his roots. Apparently Shizuo's scalp was super sensitive, because every time Izaya lightly tugged on the ex-bartender's hair, he would hiss softly. As if he didn't notice.

"Yeah, I know. But why the hell does it hurt so much?" He asked himself. "Maybe because I'm shorter than you. I can't see on the top of your head." The information broker said, standing on his tippy-toes. "Here. I have a stool in my bathroom." Shizuo said, walking out of the other man's grasp. Izaya nodded slightly, and Shizuo returned a minute later with an old stool. Izaya swore it had cobwebs on it. "Did you get it from the bathroom or the attic?" He said, as Shizuo set it down. "Shut up. I haven't used it in a while, okay?" He replied, facing away from the stool. As Izaya stood on it, it wobbled. "Is it..stable?" He asked, leaning his weight slightly more on one foot to test it out. "I think so. I've had it since I was 5." Shizuo responded nonchalantly. Izaya gulped. "You think?" He muttered. 

He dipped the hair paintbrush in the bleach, grimancing at the smell of it. "Why does it smell so bad?" Izaya asked, as he started at the back of Shizuo's head. He honestly thought the ex-bartender would look nice with brown hair. "Because it's bleach, flea." He said, flicking Izaya's arm playfully. Izaya bit back a smile. "Right." He said to himself. The next few minutes were silent, except for the occasional squish of the brush against Shizuo's scalp. "It's cold." Shizuo finally said, a chill shooting down his spine. "It's room temperature. What do you want me to do, heat it up in the microwave?" He said sarcastically. "Ha, very funny. But no." Shizuo said, a smile evident on his face. 

After Izaya finished "painting" the unnatural blonde's roots, they sat on the couch together, Shizuo clicking through channels. "How long does it have to dry?" Izaya asked, crinkling his nose. He honestly couldn't stand the smell at all. "About 4 hours." Shizuo said replied absentmindedly. "4 hours? Can I go home and get some work done, and then come back?" Izaya asked. The information broker had to stay at Shizuo's house because he couldn't wash out all the bleach. He claimed that the last time he tried to do it, he still had the bleach in his hair for over a week, in a spot he couldn't reach. "No. You're going to watch this TV show with me." He said firmly. Izaya rolled his eyes, before placing his head on Shizuo's shoulder. It was some TV show about...ponies? "What the hell are you watching?" Izaya asked, pointing to the screen. "My Little Pony. Duh." Shizuo said, like it was normal for a 25-year old man to be watching a kid's TV show. Izaya burst out into laughter. "Seriously? That show is for 8-year old girls!" He wheezed. Shizuo's ears turned red. "Shut up."

Izaya ended up finishing the entire season 1 with Shizuo. "Wow." He said. "Told you. I knew you would like it." Shizuo smirked. "Hey! I never said that." Izaya exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink. "Sure. Anyhow, help me wash out this bleach." Shizuo said, getting up from the couch and stretching. "That was my head rest." Izaya mumbled, getting up as well. They walked to the bathroom, where Shizuo turned on hot water and turned the knob to shower. "A shower? Why not use the sink?" Izaya questioned, as the unnatural blonde stepped into the stream of water. His clothes stuck to his skin, and Izaya heard him sigh softly in pleasure. He hid a smile, and the warm feeling enveloping his being. He stepped into the shower next to Shizuo, clothes becoming sopping wet. "Alright. C'mere." Izaya said, tilting Shizuo's head back. They spent the next 5 minutes washing out flakes of dried bleach and laughing about some weird comment the other one made. "Okay, all finished." Izaya said, stepping back and admiring his work. He was about to hop out of the shower when the ex-bartenderpressed him against the tile wall.

"Oh no you don't." He said softly, his voice nearly being drowned out by the water. He pressed warm kisses along Izaya's neck, shoulders and face, tickling his sides all the while. "Ngh..Stop, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed, trying and failing to push Shizuo's hands away from his stomach. He continued placing kisses all over Izaya until they both died from laughter. They stepped out of the shower, grabbing fluffy towels from Shizuo's rack, and walked into the blonde-haired male's bedroom. Izaya had to wear some of Shizuo's clothes, because he didn't bring another pair. The shower had definitely caught him off guard. After they changed, they walked back into the living room, sitting on the couch. Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, and they started watching My Little Pony season 2. Shizuo would sometimes place an unexpected kiss to Izaya's neck, and the brunette's skin would tingle. 

Izaya would come over to dye Shizuo's roots everytime.


End file.
